Captive Charming
by AU Authoress
Summary: Holly goes to Angeline to get her opinion on the relationship between her and the woman's son, and gets a little more than she bargained for in answer. She does get her opinion, and also gets more than a few reasons why and a nice back story... Ever wonder about how Angeline and Artemis I met? Set after TAC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this in storage for a while. I decided to post it now as sort of an apology as to not updating for so long. I really haven't forgot about you guys! I promise, I'm going to try to update more often now - it's up to you guys to tell me with what, though. What do you all want updated? Tell me in a review or PM!**

**Okay, I'll stop gibbering. Without further ado, the story!**

"Mrs. Fowl?"

I looked around. Holly, my son's elfin girlfriend, was standing in the doorway behind me, looking up at me and fidgeting uncomfortably. I smiled gently at her and said, "yes, Holly?"

"Is Artemis here? I mean.. I checked in his room, and he wasn't there, so I thought I'd ask you..."

I shook my head. "No, dear, I'm afraid he isn't. He left with his father for a business meeting. He should be back in a couple of hours if you'd like to wait it out, though."

The little elf sighed, but nodded. "Yeah.. my visa is for the weekend, so I suppose I should wait it out." She paused and looked around me, asking hesitantly, "would you like any help?"

I looked at the large pile of laundry in front of me still, and then back at her and shrugged. "If you would, I would appreciate it, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

She walked up and sat down on the golden bed beside me, then leaned down and picked up one of my husband's black dress shirts. "Why not? I don't have anything better to do while I wait."

My smile widened as I scooted over to make more room for her. "Okay, then. Thank you."

She nodded, but wasn't forthcoming with any other answer. I could sense that she was still uncomfortable, so I let it go for her sake. After a few minutes, though, I attempted again to break the ice. "So, I heard you were almost promoted to Commander?"

Holly looked up at me, seeming a little shocked. "Did Artemis tell you?"she asked, pausing in the process of folding.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Stupid Mud Boy," Holly muttered. "But, yeah... I was. I turned down the promotion because if I took it, it would have made it practically impossible to come up here and see Artemis. I would miss him too much. And anyhow, the idea of being stuck behind a desk all day did _not_ appeal to me."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't have liked it either. It would be too boring for my liking."

"Mine too," she answered, going back to folding the shirt. Then she lapsed back into silence.

I sighed. It was all too obvious there was something on her mind, and that she was very jittery and nervous for some reason. "Holly, are you okay, dear?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She bit her lip and sighed, shaking her head. "Actually, since you asked... I was actually thinking earlier, about me and Artemis, and you guys..."

"You mean his father and I?"

"Yeah... it's just, I know we never really got your permission before we started going out, and now we're getting more serious... and that fact kind of worries me."

"What worries you, Holly?"

She hesitated. "Honestly, Mrs. Fowl... Do you think we should be dating? I mean, especially considering our past? I can't help but wonder how stupid I really must be... both of us, for that matter. Do you think this will work?"

I contemplated it for a moment. "I can't answer that for sure until you tell me this: are you asking my permission to be with my son, or are you asking my opinion about your relationship with my son?"

Holly smiled weakly. "Both, I guess... I mean, both are important to me. I really want you to grant us permission to be together, seriously, especially since I can't really get Artemis Senior's permission. But I also want your opinion. Do you think we're wasting our time with this? Will this even _work_?"

I thought about it. I couldn't be happier about Artemis and Holly finally going out- it was good for both of them. But I knew as well as she did the kind of problems they could run into, and had ran into. I'd been in a couple of jams like theirs myself. "Honestly, dear, if you and Artemis are happy, then I'm happy. You have my full permission to marry my son if you really want to. And I think his father would agree if he knew everything about you and the things you and Artemis have done."

"Really?"

"Yes." I paused. "And as for if it will work out... Well, what exactly is it that makes you worry about your relationship not working?"

"Well, our differences in size and species, for one thing. When it comes down to it, it's more important than most of the time we care to think about. And our past, not to mention present realities. Opal is still on the loose, and still after us- a very dangerous thing to have thrown in the middle of a relationship. Plus... We have trust issues, Mrs. Fowl."

"Angeline," I corrected. "Call me Angeline." I paused as she nodded, thinking for a moment. "The size and species things may prove difficult, but could probably be overcome. You guys and the LEP are on the watch for Opal... so even though the danger is there, it's still not terrible, though I do agree it's still dangerous." I sighed and picked up another shirt. "What past and present issues would you have to worry about? And what kind of trust issues do you have?"

"Angeline... Artemis kidnaped me," Holly pointed out. "And lied to me and manipulated me and used me. Most of the above he did more than once, and recently too. I just... How can I be able to make a relationship with him out of that?"

I smiled. "Oh, Holly," I chuckled, looking at the elfin woman who was looking at me with confusion as I dropped the shirt on a stack of folded clothes and leaned towards her. "Do you want to know a secret, dear? It's something me, nor Timmy ever likes to tell anyone."

Holly nodded, looking intrigued. "Sure, if you don't mind..."

"Well... that whole kidnapping bit," I said slowly. "Timmy... let's just say it must be a trait that runs in the family for woman charming."

The little elf's eyes got so wide as she comprehended what I said, I thought for a moment they would pop out of her head. "Artemis _kidnapped_ you?"

I smiled. "Yes.. that is originally how we met. Although, when people ask, we always say we met at a charity foundation. We did, actually, one of the ones I used to work for. And we were both there about money." My smile dimmed a little at the memory. "That's not necessarily a lie.. just what exactly about money we were there for is the part we usually omit."

Her eyes were still wide, but more understanding now. She looked away thoughtfully. "He kidnapped you for money?"

"He used me to reap money from the charity, yes."

Holly shook her head in wonder. "I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree..."

Laughing softly, I shook my head too. "No, I suppose it doesn't. Their methods were pretty much the same.. minus the differences in species and that stuff, of course." I paused. "Would you like to hear the story, Holly?"

"I don't know... it isn't really gruesome or horribly scary or anything, is it?"

"Holly, do you really think I would have married him if he was horrible to me?"

"Artemis hurt me, and I love him," Holly pointed out. "And anyhow... I think we both know that the Fowls have their ways, if he had but he really wanted you."

I sighed, but didn't argue. She did have a point, even if it wasn't a good one. "It isn't gruesome, Holly. He didn't really hurt me badly, although I did get kind of cut up and bruised slightly. It is a rather long story.. though it does seem we have time." I smiled. "Do you want to hear it or no?"

There was a brief moment of hesitation, then Holly gave in to her curiosity and nodded vigorously.

"Alright.. Since I told you most of the background information, I won't bore you with too many details." I stopped for a moment, thinking of where to begin. "This will sound cliche, but it started out just like any normal day. I was headed into work, and was unsuspecting of anything but another normal, boring day behind the computer..."

**Okay, so, what do you all think? Is it worth continuing? Or better as just a one shot? I left it open, obviously, in case any one wants me to continue. Either way, review and tell me your opinions please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Since everyone who reviewed wanted it, I worked extra hard to get it done fast. ;) Dedicated to Ru Doragon. I think she knows why. XD**

"Angeline! There you are!"

I looked up. My boss was scurrying towards me, waving her hands in the air and trying not to trip on her high heels. I smiled brightly at her, but on the inside I was slightly irritated that I hadn't even gotten to take my overcoat off before she pounced on me. At least she gets straight to business, I thought, sighing inwardly. Very productive. At least I can honestly say she's serious about her work. . .

"Yes, Miss Gene?" I asked, pausing to throw my coat on the rack with all the others. I hung my purse beside it and turned to her.

"Good morning, Miss Brown. Now, I need your help with several things. . ."

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, then handed it to me. I quickly skimmed over it as she recited, seemingly from memory, everything on the list that I needed to do and what order I needed to do it in. She even had a pen for me to mark it down with. Did I mention she was a very precise woman?

"Get all that done, then report back to me, and you'll be good for the day," my boss told me. "Please and thank you."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on it." With that, I turned and sped off to get started.

Things went on like this for several hours; maybe four or five. Finally, I got almost to the end of the list and went to the front counter where my computer was sitting to do my next task. I had a handful of donations I needed to catalogue before I could do my final task.

"Aaaaand. . Done!" I murmured, typing the final key and taking a breath. I was about to hit enter and go to do my next and final task, when somebody caught my wrist halfway to the key.

"I wouldn't do that," a deep, authoritative voice warned. I looked up to see a relatively young man, perhaps early thirties, wearing a black suit and a deep blue tie that as I looked up I saw matched his eyes. Obviously, he was the one holding my wrist.

With his free hand, he brushed a strand of black hair out of his face and flashed me a smile. "I wouldn't turn in in any numbers just yet. I do have some business here that may alter them drastically."

I frowned and pulled my hand free. "Sir, you need to go over there to make a donation," I ordered, pointing to the other side of the room where one of my fellow volunteers was standing behind a similar looking computer. "I can't help you here."

"Oh, but I think you can," he countered, moving the slightest bit closer and leaning towards me. "You see, I'm not looking to make a donation, I'm looking to make a withdrawal."

I scowled at him, scrutinizing his face a little closer. He suddenly looked familiar. However, I didn't say anything to him about it as I leaned away from him when he reached for my hand again. "This is a charity, sir," I snapped. "Even though charities sometimes loan money, it's for good purpose and not without reason. Even if I was in a position to give you any money, and you had a good reason, you would have to go somewhere else. This organization now is for collecting donations only."

"Hm. . . Perhaps," he mused softly. Then he suddenly slid over the counter and grabbed my arm, pulling me close as he covered my mouth to muffle my oncoming scream. "However, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

I bit his finger, and he hissed as he pulled his hand off of my mouth. "You bit me!"

"Get your hands off me," I shot back.

"Fine!" He released me, but just as quickly grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me towards the computer again. "Five million. Withdraw it."

"I - " I started to protest, but stopped when I felt something press against my ribs. It took a moment, but after a moment I realized it was a switchblade. I tensed.

"What was that?" he asked, smirking when he felt me tense. His hand that wasn't holding the switchblade was now moved from my neck to my hip, pulling me closer so that I couldn't try to run away. I could feel his breath against my neck now.

"I can't do that, sir," I said softly, trying not to sound as panicked as I was starting to feel.

"Fowl. Just call me Mr. Fowl," he corrected. "And why not? "

"Because I can't. These computers aren't set up to the right part of the system - I can put money in, but not take it out. At any rate, most everything we received today is checks, not cash."

The blade tightened against my ribs. "You're positive?"

"Do I sound like I'm lying?"

"No," he admitted. "Alright. Are there any other systems here that can get into it to withdraw?"

"No. None of the systems here are prepared for that. I told you, we're here to collect donations, not give them."

"Where do I find systems that can do that? Who do I talk to? Your supervisor?" He turned me around to face him, releasing me and pulling the switchblade away. However, he still kept it out, twirling it around his finger cautiously and making sure his body blocked the exit.

"I don't have a supervisor! I have a boss, but she's just the group organizer! And I'm just a volunteer!" I shouted at him in desperation. He jumped and clamped a hand over my mouth, pressing me against the counter. We both looked around for somebody to see, with no luck - it was getting late, and the place was almost empty. Everyone who was here was on the other side of the room in my fellow worker's cubicle - out of hearing range, and the only one who might see us was the worker, if she wasn't so busy.

"If you want to live, don't try that again," he warned. My eyes widened, and I nodded quickly. "Good." He pulled me off the counter and turned me around, and suddenly I felt something cold against my hands, and something clicked softly. "Now move," he ordered, pushing me forward. "Before someone catches us."

"What do you mean?" I hissed, my voice weak. For a second, I thought for sure my knees would give in when he shoved me. "I-I. . ."

"Don't speak," he interrupted. "Just move. Go." When I hesitated, he growled, "now."

"Why?" I yelped, but shuffled forward obediently towards the door. "I told you everything I knew! Kidnaping me won't help anything!"

"I may be able to use you later," he answered. "And I can't let you find your way to the head before I do and spoil my plans. Much safer to take you with me for awhile. . for safekeeping."

I wanted to argue, but I didn't dare fight anymore. I realized who this was by now - when he said his name it clicked. Fowl. Artemis Fowl. He was a dangerous criminal. His face looked familiar because I had seen it on a news report the other day - no doubt a result of one of his schemes.

After that, I shut up until we got to his car. He pushed me in the front passenger seat, then leaned over and uncuffed one of my wrists only to cuff it to the headrest. It was rather uncomfortable, but at the moment I didn't think saying so would be a good idea. Instead, as he slid in next to me, I asked, "so where's your bodyguard?"

He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow as he started the engine. "How do you know I have a bodyguard?"

I shrugged slightly. "I saw a news report about you," I answered simply. "There was a picture. . and a warning."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I would understand why. However, he isn't here because I thought he would be more of a liability to this particular part of my venture than a help."

"You certainly didn't need help to kidnap me," I mumbled, looking away. I looked back at him a few minutes later when he spoke again, but mostly it was a reaction of surprise.

"I am sorry," he sighed, staring straight ahead at the road. I jumped and looked back at him, not expecting such a response. "Please understand, I have no wish to harm you. However, I also have no wish to let my plans be ruined by you, either. So you are coming with me, for the time being."

"Coming with you to where?" I asked, instantly anxious. "Some hide out somewhere?"

The criminal chuckled and shook his head. "I don't need a hideout when my home has one of the most advanced security systems in the world. Anyhow, nobody saw us, so there is no reason to go into hiding." He shrugged. "I'll take you with me, and until this crime is complete, and has blown over, you'll stay with at the manor with me."

"What about when somebody notices I'm missing?"

"What about it?" he asked, shrugging. "They won't be able to find you, so it doesn't matter."

"Good to know," I sighed in response, turning back towards the window. Then suddenly he clamped a hand down on my knee, and I jumped, turning back to him. As the car slowed down drastically, and we turned into what I assumed was his driveway, he stopped the car and met my eyes.

"Look," he said softly. "I know it sounds bad, but I promise you you will be okay. I'm not going to kill you or anything. Give me a week or two, so that I can finish this crime and let it blow over some, and then I'll let you go. Understand?"

I nodded. What could I say to that?

"Good. Honestly, contrary to what you might have heard or believe, I'm not a completely cold hearted bastard, and I wouldn't slaughter you for no reason. Especially not someone as pretty as you." He smirked when I blushed, and then he reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear quickly before sliding out of the car.

**What do you think? I love hearing your opinions! Please review! **


End file.
